Damsel In Distress
by JojoCarnivale
Summary: Erin, a girl who was just kicked out by her boyfriend, is attacked in an alley and Jacob saves her.


"P-please... L-let me go... I don't want trouble!"I begged, tears streaming endlessly down my face.  
>"Nah I kinda like this game. Grab her guys!"One of the thugs shouted.<br>I shrieked and ran from them."Leave me alone!"I screamed as I tripped a bit as I ran."Someone help me!"I begged and cried. I tripped finally and felt my ankle twist."AH! Nonono!"I screamed as I turned over to face them.  
>"Hehe... Now for the real fun."The leader of the thugs said lowly.<br>"No please... Lemme go..."I begged as I did my best to shove them off.  
>"HEY! Get the hell away from her!"I heard a man shout.<br>"And who's going to make us?"One said with a snort.  
>I shoved off the one near me and tried crawling away but he grabbed my hurt ankle. I screamed in pain.<br>The man who was coming to my rescue growled and fought them, he was seriously pissed off. When he had successfully knocked them all out he came over to me.  
>I burst into tears as he picked me up bridal style."Thank you so much!"I cried clinging to him.<br>He kissed my forehead and started walking."You're welcome... My name's Jacob. What's yours?"He asked calmly as if we had just had a nice conversation before that.  
>I smiled as best as I could at him behind the tears."My name's Erin... Thanks again for saving me..."I said shyly.<br>He smiled at me and kept walking."I'm going to take you to someone I know's house. They can fix up your ankle for you. Where do you live?"  
>"Nowhere now... My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, kicked me out last night and I don't have anywhere to go anymore..."I said sadly, looking away embarrassed.<br>He sighed and muttered something I didn't catch."Hold tight to me. Your ankle is getting worse."He said.  
>I complied and held to him tightly as he began running. When he stopped, I was dizzy and holding onto him as not to fall onto the ground.<br>Before we even entered the home we were infront of, a beautiful girl opened the door with a man in doctor clothes coming out."Let me look at it."He said quickly, looking and then touching my ankle.  
>I winced sharply as he touched it, making Jacob pull me away from the man.<br>"Sorry."He said getting some things out and starting to fix up my ankle.  
>When he finished I blushed embarrassed I had to have a stranger fix me up and thanked him quietly.<br>He smiled at me and nodded."Anytime. Goodbye Jacob."He said going back in the house with the girl.  
>I looked at the ground."Thanks for this Jacob but I really need to find a place to stay..."I said quietly.<br>He looked at me."Well you could stay with me."He said just as quietly.  
>I blushed."I-I couldn't do that! You've done so much for me already... There's no way I could repay you..."I said sadly.<br>"I don't want to be repaid. I just want to help."He said starting to walk in another direction. He held me tight as he started running again. When he stopped this time we were suddenly surrounded by other guys.  
>"Hey Jake who's your friend?"One asked. The others chiming in. There were alot of them.<br>I started to panic. Too many people around me... I started to shake violently in fear. I'm terrified of crowds...  
>"Erin what's wrong?"Jacob asked.<br>"T-too many people..."I whimpered hiding my face in my hands as I started hyperventilating.  
>"Alright guys back off."Jacob said and when they didn't listen he yelled."I said BACK OFF! She doesn't like to be crowded!"<br>They all jumped and backed away."Alright alright! Calm the fuck down man... Don't need you shifting."One mumbled loudly.  
>I ignored what they said as I calmed myself and stopped hyperventilating.<br>"You better?"He asked. I nodded slowly as I finally stopped hyperventilating.  
>"They're not offended are they?"I asked. He shook his head and I smiled a bit."I'm sorry... I-I've just always been scared of crowds..."<br>He nodded."It's fine. Everyone has their fears."He said taking me to his house."You can stay in my room with me. I'm sure you don't want to be alone and I don't want you by yourself either."He said sitting me on the couch.  
>"O-oh okay..."I said blushing wildly. He chuckled a bit and smiled.<br>"You hungry?"He asked as my stomach suddenly growled.  
>I nodded."Do you have any apples?"I asked quietly. He nodded, left, and came back with some. I smiled brightly and started munching on one.<br>"Love apples?"He asked with a smile. I nodded happily when another of his guy friends showed up. He had some kind of leader aura about him.  
>"Jacob, a word please?"He said eyeing me. I looked away a bit scared of him.<br>Jacob made sure I was good before he went to talk with the man. He didn't come back for a long while and I started to get scared sitting there by myself. I held my knees to my chest and jumped at every sound I heard from outside. I whimpered in fear and closed my eyes tight, hiding my face in my knees.  
>When he finally got back, he looked really angry and he slammed the door. I whimpered and sobbed a bit. I was terrified.<br>He jumped hearing me crying again. He sat beside me and hugged me."Hey hey, don't cry Erin. It's okay."He said kissing my head.  
>I hugged him back and calmed down."I'm sorry..."I said.<br>He sighed."Don't be sorry... I shouldn't have scared you like that. I tried to be quick." I hid my face in the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly.  
>He smiled and held me until I fell asleep. I couldn't help it because he was just so warm.<br>When I woke up, his arm was around my waist and we were in what I guessed to be his bed in his room. I blinked and looked around curiously. It was pretty average and well maintained. A bit messy though but I didn't mind.  
>I sat up and looked at Jacob sleeping and blushed. He was really handsome and he looked cute when he slept. I looked at my hands embarrassed. I felt him shift and looked to find him waking up.<br>"G-good morning Jacob..."I said quietly. He smiled and sat up.  
>"Morning. You sleep good?"He asked. I nodded and thanked him. He just smiled at me and got out of bed.<br>I went to get out of bed but he scooped me up and brought me with him into the kitchen. He made us breakfast and we ate in comfortable silence.  
>"Hey Erin, I'm going down to the beach today. It will be crowded a bit but I wanted you to go with me. I don't want you by yourself..."He said.<br>I nodded hesitantly."Okay... but what do I do if I get scared? I don't want everyone staring at me..."I mumbled.  
>He frowned."You can call me over and I'll distract you, okay?"He said smiling softly at me.<br>I smiled shyly."Thanks Jacob..."I said. He nodded and scooped me up running us to the beach. When we arrived he sat me in a chair and went to talk with his guy friends. He wrestled around with them a bit and every few minutes he'd look at me to make sure I was okay. The one time he didn't check... one of those thugs from before showed up.  
>I started to hyperventilate. He glared at me."Never got to THANK you for getting me beat up before."He said sarcastically as he tossed me out of my chair. I stared frightened at him and the first thing I screamed was,"JACOB!" I don't know why his name was the first thing out of my mouth... He had saved me before maybe I thought of him as my hero?<br>Jacob came running over, looking like he could kill when he saw the thug. He growled at him and beat the shit out of him before the thug scampered off. He looked at me worriedly, making sure I wasn't hurt."I'm sorry Erin."I spit sand out of my mouth as Jacob helped me back into my chair.  
>I blushed."I-it's fine... you saved me so there's nothing to be sorry about..."I mumbled shyly. He still didn't look reassured.<br>I thought for a moment."I-I guess, so you can keep watch of me better... you can move me closer to you and your friends..."I said quietly.  
>He smiled and picked up my chair carrying me over closer. His friends all waved at me from afar, remembering Jacob's previous reaction to their crowding.<br>I smiled a bit and waved back at them. They played volleyball, wrestled around, and sometimes one of them would sit with me and talk. They'd introduce themselves and then talk with me about all kinds of things.  
>After it started to get dark, Jacob told me about the bonfire thing and I decided it would be okay... as long as I could sit a bit aways from the people.<br>He sat with me a few feet away from everyone else as the stories started. The stories had me interested. The quillete tribes were amazing. Werewolves were always my favorite. When I heard of imprinting, I blushed slightly, thinking of Jacob only to wash away those thoughts. I was just his little damsel in distress and even if he was a werewolf I wouldn't be his imprint...  
>When the fire went out a few hours later, Jacob took me back to his house and sat with me on the couch looking like he was thinking about something serious.<br>"Jacob what's wrong? You look worried about something..."I asked timidly. He snapped his attention back to me and shook his head.  
>"Erin... What did you think of the legends?"He asked with a serious tone.<br>I blushed."I thought they were interesting... Werewolves were always the coolest but I'd never heard the legends before or the thing about imprinting..."I said.  
>He looked away."What if I told you those legends were true?"<br>I blinked and tilted my head."Well I'm pretty sure I'd just ask you if you were one."  
>He glanced at me."And what if I am?"<br>I smiled blushing."Is that your secret way of telling me you're a werewolf?"  
>He nodded and smiled but then I remembered the imprinting thing.<br>"You're a werewolf... have you imprinted?"I asked terrified of his answer.  
>He nodded and smiled at me."Yeah I have."<br>I felt my heart shatter. I faked a smile."That's great. She's lucky to have you."I said trying and failing at hiding the slight waver in my voice.  
>He frowned."What's wrong?"He asked.<br>I shook my head."It's nothing... I'm tired though... Could you take me to bed please?"He nodded and took me to his room, laying me in his bed.  
>"I have to go patrolling tonight. If you need me just yell for me, okay?"He said. It seemed like he didn't want to leave.<br>I nodded and snuggled in his covers before falling asleep. I woke up some time later to cold hands on my neck.  
>I snapped my eyes open to meet with red ones."Hello."The red-eyed man said casually. I screamed and leaped to the other side of the room, hyperventilating.<br>"Now now, don't be like that. I need to eat and I very well can't eat you if you're over there."He said with a chuckle.  
>I looked around frantically but my only thought was of Jacob. I had to yell for him. I opened my mouth to scream only for the red-eyed man to clamp my mouth shut."Ah ah ah... Don't need those mutts intervening."He said throwing me over his shoulder, using some kind of magic to make my voice not work.<br>I cried in silence. Jacob... I couldn't call for him.  
>I heard rustling and the power on my voice stopped."JACOB HELP!"I screamed as loud as I could. The red-eyed man hissed and threw me to the ground, hitting my head on a rock. I felt my head bleeding.<br>"You pathetic little human!"He launched at me but was tackled by a giant russet wolf. He was torn to bits and the wolf came over to me. He howled and then he picked me up onto his back and carried me back to the doctor's house where the doctor was waiting for me.  
>I was dazed and couldn't think straight. This wolf had helped me but why? I didn't mean anything really.<br>I passed out and when I woke up, Jacob was staring at me, looking like he was bout to die of depression.  
>"Jacob?"I questioned."What happened?"<br>He sighed."A vampire attacked you... He almost killed you... You lost so much blood I thought I'd lose you..."  
>I blinked."Lose me?"I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hands.<br>"I completely freaked out when you passed out and wouldn't wake up... You've been out for so long I thought you'd die..."He said looking so sad.  
>"Why would it matter if I died? I'm just a trouble magnet... A damsel in distress all the damn time... I don't even really matter..."<br>He looked shocked and then angry."You matter to me!"He shouted.  
>I saddened."Why? All I've been is a burden..."<br>He shook his head."You're my imprint! You're not a fucking burden! I love you! I love saving you and seeing you smile at me and thank me! I love everything about you... I don't want you to die or disappear... I don't want you hurt or suffering..."He said softly.  
>I stared at him shocked, I felt my eyes leaking tears. I was his imprint the whole time..."You did all that stuff because you love me?"<br>He nodded and cupped my face, wiping the tears away with his thumb."I love you Erin... I'd save you a million times if I had to... And each time I would never feel like you were a burden... ever..."  
>I burst into crying and hugged him."I love you too Jacob!"I sobbed hugging his neck. He kissed my head and held me tight.<br>"Even if you are a damsel in distress, you're my damsel in distress."He said kissing me softly.  
>I blushed deeply and kissed back. I smiled at him and hugged him."Thank you so much Jacob... For everything..." <div> 


End file.
